


Mother

by OblivionKisame



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Embarrassment, F/F, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Marriage, Pseudo-Incest, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionKisame/pseuds/OblivionKisame
Summary: It wasn't the kind of relationship they should have but its what they ended up having. They kept there relationship secret that is untill someone finds out.





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Kara is human in this and doesn't have power. I wrote this short little one shot to try and get my creative juices flowing for the current story iv been working on.
> 
> The time skip you will see in this story is set different than in the show. Kara will be 21 just out of college and newly hired at Lcorp in stead of CatCo. Maggie and Alex are already together with Alex having already knowning she was gay. Lena is already in national city and in control of Lcorp and already knew Kara because of college. She already knows Winn and James, James she knows because of Clark and Winn she knows because of playing overwatch. Clark is also human but still adopted.
> 
> Most of that information won't be in the story itself but I wanted to mentioned here in the notes just for a bit of backround info.

Kara was 17 and had been with the Danvers for four years now. Alex had went off to college and Jeremiah had passed away before she was brought to the Danvers so it was just Kara and Eliza. Kara has been struggling with her sexuality the last year and a half. She knew she was gay but was afraid to admit it to others especially to the one person she wanted to tell. She has had a crush....no it was more than a crush, it was love. She knew she shouldn't love this woman the way she does but she can't help it. She's been their for her since the day she started living here she was always there caring for her, loving her and being kind to her. The fact that she was beautiful certainly didn't help how she felt about her either. She tried to get the other woman to notice her but it never seemed to work. Kara was currently sitting on the couch crying when Eliza came home.

"Kara? Honey are you okay?" Eliza asked her as she sat next to her on the couch.

"I....I'm fine." Kara responded.

"If you were fine you wouldn't be sitting here crying." She placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. "Now let's try this again, what's wrong?"

"Do....do you think I'm pretty?"

"You're a beautiful young woman Kara. Do you not think you're attractive?"

"No it's just.......there's this person I like and....iv been trying to get them to notice me but......" Kara trailed off still sobbing.

"And they haven't noticed you?" Eliza asked."

"No."

"Well if some guy can't see you and can't see how beautiful and wonderful you are then it's his lose."

"It's not......" Kara hesitated. "It's not a guy."

"A girl?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known you liked women?"

"About a year and half. I.......I'm gay there I said it I'm gay! You can hate me now!"

"Kara I would never hate you for being gay it would make me a hypocrite if I did."

"I don't understand." Kara said confused.

"Iv been with a few woman in my time."

"But.....you were married to Jeremiah."

"Kara dear I wasn't always with Jeremiah. I like both honey."

"Oh"

"Do you really like this girl?"

"I.......I love her. The way she makes me feel, the way she brightens my day and always makes feel me better when I'm upset. She's just........she's so amazing and smart like really smart."

"Then tell her how you feel. You have to take a chance Kara or you might never know if there really is something there."

"Maybe You're right."

"So do I know this girl that's captured you're heart?"

"Yes....rather well actually." Kara blushed.

"Is it that Sullivan girl?"

"No it's not her. Why would you even think that?"

"Well you two have always been close."

"It's definitely not Chloe."

"If it's not her who is it? Is it Alex's friend Vicky? Because I'm drawing a blank."

"It's.....it's....." Kara looked up at Eliza. She looked at this beautiful older woman and she just couldn't help it anymore. Kara thrust forward and locked lips with the woman wrapping a hand around the back of Eliza's head and the other resting on her check. Eliza's eye's went wide in surprise and shock as Kara kissed her. It took her a few seconds to pull herself together gently pushing Kara away.

"K....Kara what are you doing?"

"It's you. It's you that I've been trying to get to notice me. It's you that.......that I'm in love with."

"All those flowers and chocolates you've had sent to my work wasn't you wanting to be a loving daughter but because of this?"

"Yes. I thought you would have caught on to that but apparently not."

"And the way you've been dressing around the house? How you've been walking out of the shower nude everytime I was coming down the hall?"

"I wanted you to notice me. To call me beautiful. To.......to touch me, to hold me, to kiss me. I wanted to feel you're skin against mine." Kara said looking down.

"Kara sweety I......I have noticed you it's been hard not to. You're such a beautiful woman with such an infectious smile. When you've worn those clothes or been walking around nude like you have I've had to control myself which has been......very difficult. But I'm supposed to be you're mother and you're supposed to be my daughter and it would be....." Kara cut Eliza off.

"Please don't say it would be wrong. We're not really mother and daughter we both know that."

"It's not that simple Kara. You're still underage it would be taking advantage of you."

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of me."

"You're still underage."

"By a year and the age of consent here in the state of New York is 17 so I don't see the big deal."

"Kara look I'm sorry but we can't....."

"Kiss me." Kara said cutting her off as she straddled Eliza's lap.

"What? Kara what you doing."

"Kiss me and then say you don't want this."

"Kara we can't do this it wouldn't be right. I'm so much older than you anyways."

"I don't care about your age."

"Kara I........"

Eliza looked up into Kara's gorgeous blue eye's and just couldn't stop herself any more. Eliza kissed her and it was at that point that she couldn't deny herself this anymore she didn't want to deny it anymore. She had lusted after Kara for awhile and now here she was offering herself up to her on a silver platter. She wasn't sure if what she felt for Kara was love or just lust maybe both but she was willing to find out. Eliza Was moaning into Kara's mouth as the kiss intensified. She couldn't take it anymore so she flipped Kara over so she was straddling her instead. She continued kissing Kara as she let her hands wonder the young blondes body. She wanted the girls clothes off and bad, she wanted to feel the warmth of her body and the softness of her skin.

"Kara honey are you sure this is what you want? You're so beautiful you could have almost any woman you wanted."

"All I want is you so yes I'm sure."

4 years later

Kara made Eliza feel like she was a teen again and that feeling hasn't went away since they first got together. The blonde just gives off so much energy that she seems to energize those around her. Eliza and Kara were happy together and after awhile Eliza did in fact find that she was in love with Kara just not right from the start. Kara was already in love with Eliza but at first it was just lust for the older woman with love devoloping over time but that first time Eliza told Kara she loved her was like a festival full of fireworks for the two women. They continued to live together with Eliza even moving with Kara to National City. They didn't hide the fact that they were together but they didn't exactly come right out and say it either. Those who were close to them would have known about there relationship if they had payed enough attention but to them Kara was just a huge momma's girl.

"I'm telling you Mags it's weird." Alex said.

"So Kara's a big momma's girl so what plenty of people are like that." Maggie responded.

"But this is different! They are almost always together when their not working and personally I rarely see them go out. Our mother moved up here with her, they are still living together and they share a room which is weird. And as far as I know my sister has never dated anyone like at all and there were plenty of guys who were interested." Alex said as she was practically ranting.

"Maybe you never saw her date because she's not into men."

"I would know if my sister was gay, she tells me everything. Mags you have to admit this all rather unhealthy."

"Look babe weird or not they are both adults. Is it probably unhealthy? Yea it probably is but it's not our business. Besides it could be worse you're mother and sister could be fucking."

"Oh god please don't put that thought in my head! Please never use the words mother, sister and fucking in the same sentence."

"What ever you say babe. So we still on for tonight?"

"I might be a little late but yea we're still on."

Night time arrived and Maggie was waiting for Alex at the club that they had agreed to meet at. While Maggie was sitting there drinking she glanced over at the dance floor after swearing she heard a familiar giggle. Looking over she saw Kara dancing with another woman which made her smirk knowing that she was right about Kara being into women. She couldn't tell who she was with because the other woman's hair was covering her face but she could tell she was an older woman. Maggie was a little surprised finding out that Kara was apparently into older women not that it was a bad thing of course. Maggie wasn't prepared for what happened next though, Kara turned around so that she was now facing the other woman. She lifted her hand and brushed the other woman's hair out of her face and then kissed her. Once Maggie got a good look at the older woman's face and realized that it was Eliza her eye's went wide and she practically choked on her drink in surprise.

Maggie had been joking about the whole them fucking thing but to see them here kissing and now apparently rushing off to the woman's bathroom had Maggie shocked. Kara was fucking her mom well her foster mom which wasn't a problem to Maggie she was just wasn't expecting it. She knew Alex however would probably freak the hell out but she definitely was not going to be the one to tell her, it wasn't really her business to tell anyways. Of course it was about this time that Alex ended up showing up. Alex was going to use the restroom first but Maggie knowing what she would walk into convinced her that the bathroom was out of order and that they should just go to the other club down the street.

The next day however Alex went to visit her mother and sister but after knocking and getting no anwser she tried the doorknob seeing if the door was unlocked. The door was indeed but also unfortunately unlocked as Alex went inside. She could hear noises so she went to see what was going on. She reached the door that the noises were coming from and slowly cracked it opened. Upon peaking in her eyes went wide in utter shock at the sight before her. Kara was laying on her stomach on the bottom edge of the bed while naked, her arms were bound behind her back with her ass in the air and her legs spread open. Eliza who was also naked was standing behind Kara with one of those squirting bad dragon strap-on's hanging from her pelvis, her hands pulling on a leash that was attached to a collar on Kara's neck. Alex became even more horrified when the other women started talking.

"What is it that you want sweetie? You have to tell mommy what you want." Eliza said to Kara in a dominating tone.

"I.......I want...." Kara trailed off.

"Use your words honey, mommy taught you better than that." Eliza smacked Kara's ass hard with her hand as she pulled back on the leash with the other which gained a yelping moan from Kara.

"I want you're big dick inside me mommy!" Kara said loudly.

"Good girl." Eliza started slowly massaging Kara's ass. "Is that all you want?"

"No mommy!"

"Then tell mommy what else you want."

"I want you to fill me up with you're come!"

"What do good girls say?"

"Please mommy!"

Alex went to slowly and quietly leave but stumbled and fell pushing the bedroom door opened in the process. Kara and Eliza yelped in surprise at the sudden noise just to become immediately embarrassed when they saw Alex picking herself up off the floor. After Alex picked herself up she found herself standing there locking eye's with her sister and mother. The women stood there in embarrassment for a brief moment before Alex slowly backed out of the room closing the door. They could hear Alex rush out of the aprtment in a hurry after the bedroom door shut. They knew they would need to talk to Alex so they could explain a few things. Alex had rushed home and stormed inside causing Maggie to jump in surprise. Alex grabbed a bottle of whiskey and plopped down on the lazy boy chair.

"What the hells wrong with you?" Maggie asked her.

"Nothing."

"It's still morning and you're drinking already so obviously somethings wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alex I thought we talked about this, you can't just drink you're problems away. So what's wrong?"

"I............went to my mother and sisters place and I....... "Alex hesitated. "I saw and heard some things that I really want to forget about"

"What did you see and hear?"

"I.........I caught them having sex." Alex blushed in embarrassment.

"That's all?" Maggie laughed.

"It's not funny! That's my mother and sister they shouldn't even be doing that!"

"She's you're Foster sister and her foster daughter so you're not really related, well unless they got married but then she'd be you're step-mom." Maggie chuckled.

After Alex had left Eliza and Kara had quickly gotten dressed and left to head over to Alex and Maggie's place. They wanted to get this out of the way now before it got anymore awkward. After parking and heading to the door they knocked then headed in after Maggie let them in. There was an awkward silence as everyone sat there, everyone but Maggie was embarrassed.

"Alex honey there's something we should discuss." Eliza said being the first to speak.

"NOPE! Not talking about any of this!" Alex said loudly.

"Alex please we just want to explain." Kara spoke.

"Explain what? That my mother and sister have been fucking each other like a bunch of incestral rednecks!"

"Alexandra Kara isn't related to us by blood and you know that." The older woman stated.

"How long has this been going on?" Alex asked.

"Since I was 17." Kara told her.

"Are you 'FUCKING KIDDING ME'! That is so illegal!" Alex yelled.

"The age of consent in the State of New York is 17,........sooooooo they didn't do anything wrong." Maggie told her.

"Don't need you're input Maggie!" Alex said to her.

"This probably might not be the best time to mention this but......." Eliza held Kara's hand and moved them so they were sitting on Kara's knee which revealed a set of rings.

"Please don't tell me those are what I think they are!" Alex said staring at the now noticeable rings.

"Alexandra Kara isn't you're foster sister anymore, she's you're step-mom and has been for about a year." Eliza said looking straight at her daughter.

"WHAT IN THE BACKWATER HILLBILLY KINDA BULLSHIT IS THIS!" Alex yelled while Maggie started laughing. "This isn't funny Maggie!"

"I'm sorry babe but it is, it really is funny." Maggie continued to laugh.

"Shut up Maggie!" Alex yelled at her.

"We wanted to tell you Alex we did. We weren't exactly hiding it but we didn't really say anything either. Honestly I figured Maggie would tell you about us after she saw us last night at the club." Kara spoke.

"You knew?" Alex asked Maggie.

"I only found out last night when I saw them at the club making out. I didn't think it was my business to tell anyways. I didn't even know they seen me there."

"Alex we didn't say anything to you because we were afraid of how you'd react, afraid that you'd hate us." Kara said looking sad.

"I.....I could never hate either of you. I'm sorry for how I'm acting it's just a lot to take in all at once. Had you sat me down and talked to me before hand I might have been fine but finding out the way I did didn't exactly help. I really didn't want to see or hear what I did, that image is forever going to be burned into my brain."

"You never told me specificly what you saw and heard." Maggie said to Alex.

"Oh she saw me dominating a bound Kara with a strap on and a leash while making her call me mommy." Eliza said without any shame or embarrassment while Kara blushed a deep red. Maggie couldn't help but bust up laughing.

"My brain hurts!" Alex groaned.

"Alex when ever you're ready you're more than welcome to call me mom." Kara said with grin which got Maggie laughing even more.

"NEVER.FUCKING.HAPPENING!" Alex said glaring at Kara.


End file.
